


to drnuk

by ktyekmrf30



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: чанмин проклинает всех на свете, джуёна в первую очередь, потому что джэхён предупреждал – хён начинает творить несусветную херню, считая себя фокусником, едва напивается. а напивается он быстро (часто).
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 1





	to drnuk

_првт. ты можешь забрать меня? я слишкм пьян.._

\- _чанмина~ кью-ю~_ , - ёнхун сонно эгьешничает, чуть морщась от света фар, и тянет руки к парню, мечтая только о том, чтобы обнять его. чанмин морщится и склоняется, чтобы дернуть его за руку:

\- поднимайся, давай.

чанмин проклинает всех на свете, джуёна в первую очередь, потому что джэхён _предупреждал_ – хён начинает творить несусветную херню, считая себя фокусником, едва напивается. а напивается он быстро ~~(часто)~~.

университетские вечеринки в доме какого-нибудь старшекурсника-сонбэ каждый год – как традиция, только чанмин с легкостью эту святую обязанность пропускает мимо себя. он лучше проведет время с чанхи где-нибудь за приставкой в своей комнате общежития, чем будет пытаться избежать опасности – _всего_ – в неизвестном доме среди кучи лиц, которые он устает видеть на неделе. его спокойная жизнь ему дороже.

а вот джуёну так не кажется – у него жизнь вообще кипит как везувий. он ноет во вторник, что расстался с девушкой, а в четверг на всю столовую кричит о вечеринке, в полдник пятницы впадает в хандру и виснет на плече чанмина, говоря что все вокруг бессмысленно, его никто не понимает, даже родной отец, и он хочет пойти и сброситься с моста. к семи он выталкивает ёнхуна из комнаты общежития, угрожая, что если тот не напьется с ним сегодня, то конец их восьмилетним взаимоотношениям и вообще он перестанет с ним разговаривать и не посмотрит, что они сводные братья.

чанмин закрывает за ними дверь, потому что наконец они с джэхёном могут позаниматься, и мечтает забыть о двух достающих его хёнах хотя бы на одну ночь (желательно на всю жизнь, но всё же).

в двенадцать тридцать джэхён кидает смску, что джуён отрубился на его кровати, не дойдя до своей, поэтому, вероятно, ёнхун скоро объявится. в двенадцать тридцать семь ёнхун просит забрать его. чанмин одевается в темноте, роняет светильник и проклинает ёнхуна, но чанхи на соседней кровати признаков пробуждения не показывает.

чанмин берёт машину санён-хёна, едет по адресу и долго пытается найти нужный поворот. на улице почти как в постановках: сверчки где-то сбоку, луна красиво сквозь облака и ёнхун обнимает фонарный столб. романтика.

\- за что ты мне такой сдался, - ворчит чанмин, когда хён падает на него всем весом и что-то бормочет во сне.

джэхён говорит, что между ними та самая стрёмная связь, которая появилась неизвестно почему – чанмин вообще-то с самого знакомства повторно проходящему психологию сонбэ не очень симпатизировал. здесь чанхи должен сказать, что влюблены они друг в друга вообще-то, а все их друзья внезапно удачно оказались общими _соседями-знакомыми-родственниками-нужноеподчеркнуть_ , поэтому четыре года вместе пролетели слишком _вместе_ и обвинял в этом чанмин именно ёнхуна.

просто хён был жутко странным, с тупыми шуточками, вечными фокусами, словно потерянный ребенок цирка и ужасным эгье, от которого хотелось зарыться под одеяло и не показываться больше миру никогда. а его ужасные старомодные фокусы? он тренировался неделю, чтобы достать из куртки чанмина розу. высоченный неуклюжий медведь, любящий обниматься, называть всех милашками, поддерживать и выпить (и всё вместе тоже). с ужасными глубокими глазами и теплыми руками. 

у чанмина от него почему-то внутри что-то сводило.

ёнхун бормочет на заднем сидении о гудини, а чанмин садится на водительское место и пристегивается, ворча о том, что тому лучше сдерживать рвотные позывы – санён ему новую машину точно не простит. ёнхун блаженно улыбается лежа на сидении и чанмин видит в зеркало заднего вида, как он подкладывает руки под щеку и дует губы, словно ребенок.

помимо прочего, еще хён всегда приходил к чанмину, с самого начала всегда к нему, даже когда были джуён и джэхён, даже если его комната в противоположном крыле общежития, даже если чанмин угрожает расправой и дедушкой с погонами через раз. 

сам чанмин не очень знал, почему он всегда протягивает руку ~~сердце~~ в ответ.

наверняка, это всё его тупые фокусы.

\- _кью~_ \- ёнхун сонно улыбается в свете ночника, с соседней кровати слышится храп джуёна и чуть ниже с пола недовольный вздох джэхёна. чанмин старается быть тише.

ёнхун в своей кровати, словно младенец в колыбели. он кутается в одеяле, обволакивает всего себя подушками, чтобы удобнее - под спину, обнять в районе груди, закинуть ногу - и не так одиноко. мутные темные глаза как-то тупо влюблённо смотрят и благодарят больше, чем пьяное _спасибо_ , а затем закрываются и чанмин с облегчением выключает свет, не желая больше беспокоить джэхёна, которому тоже не сладко.

быстро и бесшумно он доходит до двери, когда с тихим храпом появляется новый звук - громкий, словно пробудившийся из самых недр, храп ёнхуна. чанмин вылетает из комнаты, мысленно прося у джэхёна прощение.

на часах половина второго, чанхи почти падает с кровати головой вниз, а чанмин падает на разобранные одеяла, обзывая себя, но больше ёнхуна, всеми словами, которые знает.

тупые подростковые влюблённости, тупое ты живешь только один раз, тупой ёнхун с приложением ночных проблем.

только внутри всё равно сводило.

тупые фокусы.

_о не волнйся обо мне. я уже дбрался до дома._

**_да, я знаю об этом с тех пор как привез тебя_ **


End file.
